Champion of the Bow
by ReddPhantom
Summary: Princess Zelda had two appointed knights: a champion of the sword that could seal the darkness and a champion of the bow that could pierce the shadows. The three of them protected the land of Hyrule; but when the calamity hit, the two knights perished for their princess. Now 100 years later, one of the champions finally wakes, but what about the other? [BotW Crossover]
1. 100 Years Later

**Red:** After reading feedback to this story when I posted it the first time, I decided to go back and edit the chapters. Here's the newer version of the story. Hope you enjoy it.

And just to let everyone know, this story will follow Breath of the Wild and will contain spoilers, so if you don't want the game ruined, then please don't read; but at the same time, this story is also not a tutorial or step-to-step guide on completing the game, so not everything will be included either.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha.

 **Summary:** Princess Zelda had two appointed knights: a champion of the sword that could seal the darkness and a champion of the bow that could pierce the shadows. The three of them protected the land of Hyrule; but when the calamity hit, the two knights perished for their princess. Now 100 years later, one of the champions finally wakes, but what about the other? [BotW Crossover]

* * *

 **Champion of the Bow**

 **Chapter One: 100 Years Later**

A light formed in his mind as a soft hum of a voice rang out and caused him to stir from his sleep. No words could be made out at the moment, but the voice continued to pull him out of his dormant state with each repeated chant. It was trying to tell him something but he couldn't figure out what it was.

As time went by and his mind began to clear and wake him from his slumber, he began to notice the sounds of dripping water and the cool touch of liquid on his skin. Had he fallen asleep in a river? No, that wasn't right. The sounds bounced off a surface and echoed all around him, telling him was in a room or cave of some kind.

The voice called out to him again, a little more distinguishable this time, but still not completely. As he became more awake with each passing minute, a sense of dread began to befall him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember a single thing, not of his life before lying in this room, not of his purpose, not even his name. He felt like a newborn, although he knew he wasn't one.

 _Link…Link!_

A feminine voice called out to him again. Link... Was that his name…? It sounded vaguely familiar… Muffled voices of his past would call out to him using the same name to address him.

 _Open your eyes, Link._

As if assisted by the voice, his eyelids began to open. At first, everything was a blur, but then quickly cleared as he blinked away the sleep and he could finally take in his surroundings. The room was dimly lit by the receding glowing blue liquid. The tub-like structure he was in was made of a weird stone that was covered with intricate designs. He waited until the liquid was completely drained before sitting up and getting a better look around. Everything was dimly lit except a pedestal that glowed blue (similar to how the liquid had earlier) and hummed with power as if beckoning him to come closer.

He sat the edge of the tub, letting his bare feet touch the cold stone of the floor, trying to get a feel of the room after his long slumber. He put a hand to his head, still trying to recollect what he had been doing before he found himself in this room. No matter how hard or long he tried to remember, no memories came to him. He remembered nothing. This fact should've frightened him, but deep down, something inside him told him that no matter how frighten, upset, or hurt he was, he could never show it. Something inside him told him that he had to face whatever came at him without falter. Despite not having any memories, he knew there was something he had to do, he just didn't know what it was at the moment.

 _Link…_

As if reminding him of something important, the voice jostled him out of his thoughts and Link looked at the pedestal and decided to stand up to make his way towards it. The pedestal seemed to sense his presence grow closer as it began to glow brighter and activate something. Link watched with a passive face as a slate rose up from the center of the pedestal.

 _That is the Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will guide you after your long slumber._

Link still didn't know who the voice belonged to, but his instincts told him he could trust her and so he did. He grabbed the strange glowing object and felt the weight of it in his hands. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't put his finger on why that was. The room didn't feel familiar at all, but this object certainly did.

The voice said it would guide him, does that mean it will help him restore the memories he had lost? Either way, he put the slate on the strap he wore on his hip so that it could hang on his side and leave his hands free.

Once the slate was out of its holder, the room began to rumble as the stone door encasing him inside was lifted and opened up to the next room where he was able to find some worn clothes. It was not the best armor, but it would have to do at the moment.

Once he was dressed and the shrine opened to the outside world, Link ran out to the cliff and took in the sights around him. The world was beautiful and lively, but it still had a sense of danger littered in its open fields and widespread forests. Link was not so easily deceived by something so beautiful; his senses were filled with a sensation to fight, telling him enemies lurked nearby even when his eyes could not see them.

After leaving the Resurrection Shrine and taking on the quest set out for him by the old man, he quickly began to learn that what his mind had forgotten, his body had not. Even when his only weapon was a stick, he wielded it like an experienced warrior. He didn't need training to learn how to dodge or do backflips away from enemies, he knew how to swing, how to stab, how to do a spin-attack, he knew it all, but how? Who was he before he had woken up?

The voice would call to him occasionally, but he could sense she was growing weaker because she was never able to talk to him for very long or that often. Her voice sounded a bit sad, but it was also full of hope. She talked to him as if he was the savior, the one person who could save the world—and for all he knew, maybe he was. He surely didn't feel that amazing, but he did know he had a duty to uphold—what it was, he wasn't sure—all he knew was if there were enemies around, then he would just have to pick up a sword and be the hero.

* * *

 **Red:** Well, I hope this makes people happier that I'm going slower with the opening. :P Please leave me feedback on if this is better pacing for you guys. (I'm still going to get the tutorial part over with quickly so we can actually get the interesting parts of the story, but I'll take it a bit slower than last time.)


	2. Ruins and Horses

**Red:** I think I'm going to make these chapters relatively short just to see if that will make me update more.

I'm going to incorporate the canon stoic Link from the memories, but at the same time, I'm going to add his dorkier, amnesiac ass to this story just because I think he's adorable in the game when he does stupid things the player makes him do. :P If you're not into adorkable Link who gets sidetracked easily, please feel free to stop reading here.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Ruins and Horses**

Link's first trials were given to him by the large old man who appeared to have waited for him outside the Resurrection Shrine. The old man didn't tell him much at first, but seemed to be familiar with him even though it was the first time Link had met him—or so he thought. Something about this man did strike familiarity inside his mind, but his dormant memories didn't allow him to remember anything yet.

The old man had directed him to complete four shrines in exchange for his paraglider, saying without that object he had no hope of getting off the Great Plateau. At first, Link wanted to protest since that was not what they had agreed upon in order to get the paraglider, but as he went to each shrine, he noticed that it gave him new powers for his slate; he got magnesis, bombs, stasis, and cryonis. It was amazing to him how much the little slate could do.

After he was done with the four trials, the old man told him to meet where the four shrines made an 'X' on his map before disappearing into blue flames. Link always wondered how the old man was able to travel so quickly around without the help of a slate, but after seeing the flames that covered his body, he finally understood why he was able to do that.

Once Link had met up with the old man again at the Temple of Time, the man finally revealed himself to be the former King of Hyrule before the Great Calamity had struck. The King told him some of the events that had happened one hundred years ago, but he didn't reveal everything; instead, he directed Link to go to Kakariko Village to talk to Impa, who could tell him more of his past.

After their talk, the King gave Link his paraglider before fading away along with his blue flames. Part of Link felt like a failure after finding out the King of Hyrule had perished long ago. As a knight for the royal family, it made him feel like he had failed his duties to protect them. He gripped the paraglider in his hands, but that was all in the past—one that he couldn't remember—he must now complete his duties in the present and save Zelda and defeat Ganon.

Link walked over to the wooden ledge of the tower before jumping off of it and taking out the paraglider without missing a beat. He's never used a paraglider before, but he knew there wasn't any room for hesitation in his life, he must have courage and take risks in order to get anything done; there was no time to be afraid or second guess, some part of his mind reminded him.

His journey to Kakariko didn't take too much effort. He killed many Bokoblins, some Moblins, and even some Lizalfos along the way. He didn't mean to, but he would be lying if he said he didn't get a bit sidetracked along the way. Without his memories of the land, it was like he was seeing everything for the first time, which made it for fun exploring.

He was able to reach and activate the Dueling Peaks Tower in the region so he could at least see the roads and where he was relative to the location of the village on his Sheikah slate. The peculiar technology was still lost on him, but it worked and he wasn't about to question it too much.

Link collected many things along the way, from flowers to ore, animal meat to monster parts, and even some korok seeds. He wasn't sure why he needed their seeds, but they kept giving them to him, so when in doubt, Link kept everything he could collect and put them in his magic pouch. It was amazing on how much he could fit in such a small bag, but he didn't bother questioning that either. Without his memories, he has come to accept that he will have many questions since he could not remember the past. Even the simplest of things seemed fascinating since it was like he was looking at the world as a newborn babe. Without dwindling too much on the actual questions he had, he just hoped that he would learn the answers to them in the near future.

After unlocking the map for the region, he saw that there was a road that ran underneath the twin mountains and forked in the direction of the village, so after a whole day of adventuring, getting lost, and just collecting everything he could get his hands on, he was finally on his way to the village.

That is… until he got distracted again. With a renewed fascination with the world, his eyes and mind tend to wander as he took in all of the sights, people, and objects.

Along the way to the village, he had found a horse stable called the Dueling Peaks Stable. The man at the counter told him that if he found a wild horse and brought it to him, he could register it and make it his. This detail excited Link quite a bit. He had seen some horses near the river on the way to the stable. After learning from the man, who stood to the right of the counter, how to catch one and soothe horses, Link quickly went to the location along the river to find them.

He was crouched and hidden within the tall grass as he saw a majestic black stallion in the distance. It took a lot of effort, time, and some stamina potions, but Link was finally able to claim the horse as his. It had a wild personality and didn't really want to listen to him at first, so Link decided to spend some time training it.

It would often seem to glare at him in his own horse like way as Link would try to direct it in a certain direction, but instead, it goes in the opposite direction as if trying to tell Link it wasn't so easily tamed. After many hours of trying to tame the horse, Link finally gave up and decided that he had wasted enough time at the stable and decided to ride his horse to Kakariko village.

The horse would buck and not follow his directions sometimes, but overall the trip wasn't too bad. The two of them had encountered more enemies that Link had to fight. One of them even got a shot at his horse, which upset Link greatly and made him killed the creature before he could hurt his horse anymore. Once the enemies were all killed, Link made his way to his horse who had ran some distance away and tried to soothe the stallion.

The horse couldn't speak, but Link seemed to understand him enough even if neither of them spoke a word, and he could tell the horse was upset. Link reached into his pouch and took out a couple of apples for the horse to eat to make him feel better. The horse was hesitant at first since it still wasn't sure of Link's intent, but eventually, he gave in and ate the apples from Link's hand.

The horse was still unnamed since Link wasn't sure what to call him when he first registered him. The man at the stable said that he would allow him to name him later as long as he only had one horse. When he got another horse, he had to give his stallion a name so that it was easier for the stable manager.

After his horse was soothed and happy again, Link got back on and they continued their journey. He noticed that after feeding him some apples and petting his neck to calm his horse, the stallion listened to him a little more. They still had their moments where they didn't agree on the direction they should go, but overall, Link was happy to have his horse obey him more than before.

While on their journey to the village they had encountered another peculiar creature. Right outside the village gates, Link encountered Hestu, a large Korok who told him he could expand his weapon inventory, which Link greatly needed since he tended to salvage any weapons he found or take from his enemies. Hestu was only able to upgrade his inventory a tiny bit before he said he had to leave for the Korok forest—wherever that was. Link bid him goodbye and got back onto his horse and continued on their way.

It wasn't long before he hit the front gates of the village and had finally made it to his destination. After a long two days of collecting, adventuring, and horse riding, Link was glad to arrive at the village where he let his horse get a drink of water and he could rest a bit before meeting Impa.

* * *

 **Red:** I have no idea what to call his horse. Please give me any name suggestions for a black stallion in the reviews. :) This is still going somewhat fast, but after Link gets to Impa, I plan to slow things down more.


End file.
